swgalaxyatwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Zelosian
Zelosians are sentient humanoid plants native to Zelos II. Biology and Appearance The natives of Zelos II appear to be mainline human stock. Their height, build, hair color variation and ability to grow facial hair are similar to other typical human races. All Zelosians are night-blind. Their eyes are unable to see in light less than what is provided by a full moon. In addition, all Zelosians’ eyes are emerald green. Though categorized as near-human, Zelosians are believed to be descended from intelligent plant life. There is no concrete proof of this; but many Zelosian biologists are certain they were genetically engineered beings since the odds of naturally evolving to this form are so low. Their veins do not contain blood, but rather, a form of chlorophyll sap - therefore their skin coloration varies in shades of pale flesh tones to silvery green. Their plant heritage is something Zelosians keep secret. The Zelosians’ plant heritage goes a long way to explaining their dislike of darkness and their transformation into happy, carefree people in daylight. Their skin photosynthesizes for them, although they are able to take nourishment from other sources; including other plants and animal meat. Zelosians love to drink, though, due to their physiology, they cannot become intoxicated. Refined sugar, on the other hand, is another story altogether. A tablespoon of refined sugar to a Zelosian is the equivalent of strong liquor to a Human. Society and Culture The entire Zelosian culture seems to be built on the dichotomy of day and night. In their language, “good” is synonymous with bright, light, glowing and day. “Bad” is identified with dimness, darkness, shadows and night. Speaking any of the four latter words is akin to swearing in Zelosian society. There are darker skinned Zelosians but they are not shunned. It appears that their light/darkness stigma is important to their words and ideas and excludes actual colours – they paint their dwellings all manner of hues and will wear any shade of clothing, including black. During daylight hours, Zeolsians are cheerful, happy, energetic, helpful, kind, pleasant and open people with laughing voices and animated movements. As the sun goes down, they seek the shelter of their well-locked homes, even to the point of being rude and leaving someone in the middle of a task or conversation in order to get home in time. During the night, Zelosians are fearful, easily cowed, suspicious and unwilling to help strangers. Whatever the time of day, Zelosians are chiefly very superstitious people and very set in their ways. Some examples of Zelosian superstition are as follows: *Never leap out of a starship and land on the ground with both feet. *Never travel in groups of four. Four is an unlucky number. *If the light of two full moons strikes you, you will die within one day. *If anyone spills water or any other liquid, they must be slapped lightly across the face. Stats & Skills *Attribute Dice: 12D *DEXTERITY 2D/4D *KNOWLEDGE 2D/4D *MECHANICAL 2D/3D+2 *PERCEPTION 2D/4D *STRENGTH 2D/3D+2 *TECHNICAL 2D/3D+2 *Move: 8/10 Special Abilities Photosynthesis: Zelosians can derive nourishment exclusively from ultraviolet rays for up to one month. Intoxication: Zelosians are easily intoxicated when ingesting sugar. However, alcohol does not affect them. Afraid of the Dark: Zelosians in the dark must make a Difficult Perception or Moderate willpower roll. Failure results in a - 1D penalty to all attributes and skills except Strength until the Zelosian is back in a well-lit environment. Category:Races